The Mysterious Phantom
by drey1321
Summary: Ketika Danny pulang sekolah, dia mendapati seorang gadis misterius bernama Ally Fenton yang mengaku "sepupu-nya" tengah berdiri di atas atap Fenton's Work -Post Phantom Planet-
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I'm back, again. Heuuhh..setelah sekian lama hiatus, gw membuat keputusan. Re-edit cerita ini habis-habisan. Setelah gw baca cerita ini...cerita ini benar-benar CRACK PARAH -_- apalagi, tokoh OCnya benar-benar ditonjolin. Jadi, bagi yang udah baca cerita, terima kasih banget tapi, Drey juga minta maaf karena cerita ini benar-benar akan direvisi bahkan ditulis ulang lagi. Judul yang semula ditulis "The Next of The Phantom", akan diganti.

That's all from me.

**THE MYSTERIOUS PHANTOM**

**Disclaimer:**

**Character by Butch Hartman exp. OC  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

Seorang cowok cungkring berpakaian mirip-orang-hippies melangkah gontai bersama kedua sohibnya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat selembar kertas berkibar karena ditiup angin. Bagian pojok kanan paling atas ada coretan tinta merah berbentuk D dalam mata pelajaran matematika.

" Orangtuaku akan membunuhklu." Katanya madesu.

" Ah, Danny, kau lebay,deh. Gagal di test matematika gak akan membuat dunia kiamat." Kata cewek gothic yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Haaaaa... kau akan merasa hancur jika kau tidak mendapat nilai A-." Kata cowok madesu yang dipanggil Danny itu.

" Dengar, Danny. Kegagalan merupakan kesuksesan yang tertunda." Sam memberi petuah untuk Danny.

"Kau setuju, Tucker?" Sam melirik ke cowok Afro-Amerika yang sedang asyik dengan sebuah kotak yang berukuran tidak melebihi telapak tangannya.

" Argh! Sam, kau membuat packmanku kalah." Sungut Tucker.

Hening sesaat.

" Kau mau ke mana, Danny?" tanya Sam ketika mengetahui Danny berbalik arah. Berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya.

" Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku ingin sendiri." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum suram.

" Perlu kutemani?" selaku pacar, Sam merasa dia harus menghibur Danny.

" Terima kasih, Sam. Tapi, kali ini, aku benar-benar ingin sendiri." Danny tersenyum maksa.

Moodnya benar-benar jelek karena gagal di test matematika. Berbeda dengan Sam yang mendapat A- dan Tucker B+.

Danny pergi ke pinggiran Amity Park. Di mana danau tersebut menghampar bebas lepas, tanpa diganggu jalan beraspal maupun gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang mengganggu keindahan danau. Dia duduk di bawah pohon.

"Haaa...beginilah jadinya jika aku menjadi Danny Phantom." Gumannya." Di saat aku mengembalikan hantu-hantu yang membandel, aku lupa besoknya ada ujian. UGH! Dasar payah!"

" Apa aku harus berhenti menjadi Danny Phantom?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Danny menundukkan wajahnya. Mengingat bahwa telah beberapa kali dia gagal dalam tes-tes mata pelajaran matematika. Kegiatannya menjadi pahlawan menyita waktunya untuk belajar.

" Kalau begini terus, aku butuh bantuan. Dani? Hmm..aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengannya. Jazz? Mom? Dad? Pilihan yang kurang tepat, Danny. Mereka hanya dapat membasmi hantu level ecek-ecek. Vlad?"

Danny sedikit bergidik ketika dia menyebut musuh bebuyutannya itu yang telah terbuang dan melayang-layang di luar angkasa entah di mana posisinya sejak peristiwa Asteroid itu.

" Hii..lebih baik aku menjadi katak daripada menjadikannya sebagai partnerku." Dannypun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Diapun menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk membiarkan angin berhembus kepada wajahnya.

" My life..is suck!" gumannya.

Danny melipatnya hingga menjadi kecil kemudian, kertas tersebut dia selipkan di dalam tasnya pada bagian yang paling dalam. Diapun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

" Aku pul...AANGG?!"

Begitu Danny membuka pintu rumahnya sebuah jala terlontar dan menangkap dirinya. Dannypun terguling dan meringkuk dengan jala yang memerangkapnya seperti ikan terjala.

" MOM! DAD!"

" Oh, kau rupanya, Danny!" kata Maddie Fenton. Segera mungkin, ibunya itu membenahi jala perangkap Fenton untuk membebaskan anaknya.

" Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pasang jebakan di depan pintu! Coba kalau Ratu Inggris yang berkunjung ke sini. Apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan jala kalian?" amuk Danny.

" Maaf, Nak. Kami kira ada hantu yang akan menyerang kami."

Sejak peristiwa invasi asteroid, orang tuanya yang telah mengetahui bahwa Danny Fenton adalah Danny Phantom malah membuat Danny semakin frustasi. Usut punya usut, orang tuanya masih sering salah dalam membedakan hantu mana yang menyerang dunia manusia maupun Danny Phantom sendiri.

" Sejak tadi, ada hantu di sekitar sini. Namun, detektor Fenton kadang bereaksi kadang juga tidak. Jangan tersinggung, Danny. Detektor ini sudah kami perbaiki agar tidak bereaksi kepadamu. Sial, kami kira ada hantu yang terang-terangan akan menyerang kami tak tahunya ternyata kamu yang pulang." Kata Jack.

Danny mengangkat alisnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apa mungkin ada hantu yang memanipulasi gadjet hantu mereka. Hanya satu kemungkinan yang dapat melakukan pemanipulasian tersebut. Technus!

" Apa kalian sudah memeriksa seluruh ruangan?" tanya Danny.

" Ya. Hasilnya nihil." Kata Jack

" Akan kucek kembali." Danny meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Setiap ruangan dia teliti. Memang tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan hantu. Namun, begitu dia melewati tangga menuju atap, ghost sensenya muncul. Danny menengadah ke tangga tersebut. Dia yakin benar bahwa ada hantu di atapnya. Pelan-pelan dia menaiki anak tangga tersebut dan menuju atap. Danny terperangah ketika mendapati ada sesosok gadis yang sedang berdiri diam di atap. Danny tersenyum. Dia merasa dia mengenal gadis itu.

" Lama tak berjumpa, Dani." Sapa Danny.

Gadis tersebut menoleh. Senyum Danny menghilang ketika mendapati bahwa gadis itu bukan Dani. Dari belakang memang mirip namun, ketika dilihat dengan seksama, gadis itu berbeda jauh dengan Dani. Ketika Dani mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda, gadis itu membiarkan rambut hitamnya yang melewati batas bahu beberapa senti itu terurai. Gadis itu memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan lengan baju berwarna merah yang dipadukan dengan celananya yang bergradasi hitam hingga menjadi biru navy secara descending. Selain itu, dia mengenakan sepatu sandal gladiator sebatas mata kakinya yang berwarna hitam biru juga. Uniknya, gadis itu memiliki iris yang berbeda. Yang kiri berwarna biru dan yang kanan berwarna ungu yang sewarna dengan...Sam? Ya, gadis ini mengingatkan dirinya kepada Sam.

" Kau siapa?!" tanya Danny.

Gadis itu masih tinggal di dunia diamnya.

" Aku tanya kepadamu, KAU SIAPA?!" kali ini Danny mengeraskan suaranya.

" Ah, di sini kau rupanya, Ally."

Danny menoleh ke pintu masuk dan melihat Jazz muncul.

" Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Danny.

Jazz memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan konyol! Dia adalah sepupu kita."

_Sepupu? Lagi?_ Danny merasa de javu.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MYSTERIOUS PHANTOM  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Character by Butch Hartman exp. OC  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Danny bengong. Setiap memori tentang keluarganya yang dia ingat, tidak ada yang bernama Ally Fenton.

" Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Kata Danny.

" Ya, sudah jelas. Kalian bertemu ketika kalian masih bayi. Dan dia pindah keluar negeri."

" Kejutan." Ucap Ally sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

Perasaan Danny campur aduk. Antara curiga dan bingung. Gadis yang bernama Ally Fenton ini mengaku sepupunya. Seperti ketika dia bertemu dengan Dani untuk pertama kalinya.

" Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam rumah. Di luar masih ada hantu yang sedang berkeliaran di sini."

" Sebentar lagi, Jazz. Aku masih ingin di sini sebentar lagi." Kata Ally.

" Oke. Lagipula kau sedang bersama dengan Danny Phan..aww!" perkataan Jazz terpotong ketika Danny menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat. Jazz menyipitkan matanya ke Danny

" Ups, maaf. Tak sengaja." Kata Danny dengan tersenyum palsu dan memberikan tatapan _awas-kalau-kau-memberitahu-rahasia-identitasku-kepadanya_.

" Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku di bawah." Kata Jazz yang masih meringis.

" Thanks, Jazz."

" Anytime."balas Jazz. Diapun meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian di atap.

" Jadi..umm..sepupu? Maaf, atas sikapku tadi. Aku merasa asing denganmu."

" Ya. Aku tahu kau pasti kaget."

Danny mengangguk.

" Karena aku memang bukan sepupumu."

Danny mengangkat alisnya.

_Sudah kuduga_. Batin Danny

" Kalau begitu, kau siapa?"

" Well, umm..ini rumit. Aku.."

Singgg...ghost sense Danny bereaksi. Tak diduga, Ally juga bereaksi sama seperti Danny.

" Kau juga punya naluri hantu?!"

Ally mengendikan bahunya.

BUM! Seberkas Ghost Ray meleset di antara jarak kaki Ally dan Danny. Meleset namun, mengakibatkan efek ledakan yang cukup membuat mereka terhempas dan terguling.

" SKULKER!" geram Danny.

" Hei, lama tak jumpa, Ghost Boy." Sapa Skulker.

" Kalau kau ke sini untuk kembali menangkapku, kau akan kembali ke Termos Fenton."

" Ow, aku takut sekali." Ejek Skulker." Woles, Danny. Aku ke sini bukan untuk menangkapmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan apa yang kau sembunyikan."

" Huh?" Danny bingung.

" Oh, kau pasti bercanda." Skulker memutar bola matanya." Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Katakan dengan cepat, di mana kau sembunyikan dia?"

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan, Skulker. Aku bahkan tidak menyembunyikan siapa-siapa."

" DEMI RAMBUTKU YANG BERKOBAR, DANNY!" seru Skulker.

Dengan kesal mengeluarkan detektor hantu yang dia curi dari orang tua Danny. Detektor hasil curian tersebut mengarah ke 3 titik. Ke arahnya, ke arah Danny dan juga...gadis yang ada di samping Danny.

" Aneh, kenapa detektor ini juga mengacu pada manusia di samping Danny?"

Skulker mengamati Ally. Mendadak, dia menyadari sesuatu.

" Oh, aku mengerti." Skulker tersenyum licik sambil mengeluarkan amunisinya.

" Dia ada di sampingmu."gumannya sambil menembakkan sebuah jala ke arah mereka. Danny segera menarik lengan Ally untuk menghindari perangkap jala tersebut.

" GOIN' GHOST!" Danny yang sudah terbiasa bertransformasi menjadi Danny Phantom di depan umum.

Sadarlah Danny bahwa dia sendiri membuka kartu kepada Ally yang ada di samping. Anehnya, Ally tidak memberikan reaksi.

" Kau tidak freak out?" tanya Danny. Matanya membulat.

Ally menggelengkan kepalanya. Well, setidaknya, Ally memberikan sedikit ruang untuk bernapas lega bagi Danny.

" Ally, apapun yang terjadi, jangan melihat ke bawah."

" Danny, aku tidak...ugh!" Danny segera melingkari kedua sisi pinggang Ally dengan tangannya dan dibawanya terbang serta melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain untuk menghindari tembakan Skulker.

" Dia ada di sampingmu, apa maksudnya?"

Belum sempat Ally menjawab pertanyaan Danny, mereka diserang ghost ray yang dikeluarkan dari senjata Skulker. Danny berusaha menghindarinya. Dia melakukan beberapa putaran cepat. Sesekali, dia mencoba untuk membalas Skulker. Namun, karena sedang memegang Ally, tembakannya meleset.

DASH!

" ARGH!" kali ini, ghost ray yang dilontarkan oleh Skulker mengenai betis Danny. Mereka berdua yang untungnya hanya beberapa senti di atas jalanan beraspal terjatuh dan berguling-guling beberapa kali.

" Danny, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ally bergerak dan memeriksa keadaan Danny.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Lukaku bisa sembuh dengan cepat, sekarang kau segera lari dari sini. Panggil Jazz!"

" Meninggalkanmu sendirian? Tidak, Danny, bukan ide.."

" ALLY, BELAKANGMU!" peringat Danny yang melihat Skulker yang siap menembak Ally.

Tak disangka, dengan sigap, Ally mengeluarkan Fenton Wrist Rays dari saku celananya dan menembakkannya dengan cepat ke arah Skulker sekaligus digelangkan ke lengannya dengan gerakan cepat pula.

" Kuperintahkan kau, menjauhlah dari kami!" seru Ally tajam.

" Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Danny

" Dari ibumu. Untuk berjaga-jaga." Jawab Ally.

_Tentu saja, Danny. Selamat Datang di Keluarga Fenton. Tapi, perasaan saja atau memang dia baru saja merusak salah satu senjata Skulker dengan Fenton Wrist Rays?_

" Hei, Bocah. Kurasa, kau tidak tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa." Kata Skulker angkuh.

Dor!Dor!Dor! Kali ini, Ally tidak tanggung-tanggung mematikan senjata Skulker.

" Apa-apaan ini! Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku mendapatkan senjata-senjata yang kaurusakkan ini?!"

" Kau ingin bukti, bukan? Tentu, akan kuberitahu secara cuma-cuma. Aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah hantu yang memburu hantu untuk dikoleksi. Kau memiliki berbagai macam peralatan dan perangkap namun, tidak secanggih peralatan Fenton. Jadi, kau mencurinya dari mereka. Mungkin beberapa karena setiap kali kau mencurinya, kau selalu tertangkap basah oleh mereka atau mungkin Danny. Dari caramu mendapatkan peralatanmu, itu membuktikan bahwa kau masih belum berkualitas untuk mengalahkan kami." Ujar Ally panjang lebar.

Ucapannya tersebut membuat Skulker dan Danny terbengong-bengong. Apa dia baru saja berdeduksi?

" Danny!"

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Sam dan Tuck muncul.

" Aku mendengar suara ledakan. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Skulker!" kata Tuck.

" Danny, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sam.

" Ya. Aku sudah bisa berdiri." Ketika mendapati kakinya mulai regenerasi, Danny segera bangkit.

" Danny, siapa dia?" tanya Tuck sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Ally.

" Ally Fenton, pleasure." Ally tersenyum simpul kepada Tuck kemudian, pandangannya kembali kepada Skulker.

" Kalau Danny bisa, kenapa aku juga tidak bisa?"

" Tutup mulutmu yang bawel itu, bocah! Kau membuatku mengulur waktuku saja." Decih Skulker. Dia kembali menembakkan jalanya.

Allypun melompat ke samping untuk kembali menghindari jala skulker.

" Oooff..!" Jala tersebut mengenai Tuck.

" Kau melewatkan sesuatu, Ally Fenton!" Skulker mengeluarkan senjata cadangan yang beramunisi rudal mini.

" Aku selalu membawa senjata cadangan." Skulker menembakan rudal-rudal tersebut

" Awas!"

Danny dengan sigap membuat ghost shieldnya. Konsekuaensinya, Danny sendiri yang mendapat imbas balik dari ledakan rudal tersebut. Rudal yang ditembakkan Skulker itu meledak dibalik ghost shieldnya. Ally menatap Danny yang tergolek tidak berdaya seperti menonton film horor.

" Danny..astaga!" Sam menghampiri Danny untuk memastikan keadaanya.

Skulker mengeluarkan capitan raksasa dan diluncurkan dengan cepat. Ally kembali menghindar dan capitan tersebut mengenai Sam.

" WAAA...!" Sam ditarik dengan cepat.

" Samm..!" Danny mencoba untuk bangkit namun, dia masih lemah.

" Terakhir, Ally FENTON! Serahkan dirimu atau gadis Danny ini akan terpelanting dengan keras." Ancam Skulker.

Ally terpaku. Wajahnya memucat. Dia hanya diam saja.

" Baiklah, aku anggap, kau menolakku." Skulker mencampakkan Sam kuat-kuat. Sampun mulai terpelanting jauh.

" Tidak, SAMMM!" Danny berusaha untuk kembali bangkit.

Namun, ketika dia akan terbang cepat, langkahnya didahului oleh Ally dengan tindakannya yang tidak terduga.

GOIN GHOST!


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MYSTERIOUS PHANTOM  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Character by Butch Hartman exp. OC**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

GOIN' GHOST!

Ally mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat familiar bagi Danny selagi dia berlari mengejar Sam. Dalam sekejap, sebuah cincin besar melingkari tubuh Ally secara horizontal yang kemudian membelah menjadi dua dan dua cincin tersebut bergerak secara vertikal dengan berlawanan arah. Dari balik cincin tranformasi itu, pakaian Ally berubah menjadi hazmat seperti Danny dengan warna yang , ada tambahan rok yang dililitkan dengan sabuk warna putih. Di dadanya terdapat emblem dengan insial A yang tergabung dengan huruf P seperti milik Danny pula. Rambut hitamnya pun berubah menjadi putih dan diikat ke belakang. Matanya yang memiliki 2 iris mata yang berbeda berubah menjadi hijau.

Danny dan Tuck terkejut melihat transformasi Ally yang kemudian meluncur terbang untuk menangkap Sam.

" Gotcha!" Ally berhasil menangkap Sam.

Sam membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika melihat sesosok hantu yang hampir sama seperti Danny. Allypun segera mengembalikan Sam di samping Danny. Cowok itu segera memeluk pacarnya.

" Untunglah kau selamat, Sam." Kata Danny lega.

Ally menatap Tuck yang masih terperangkap di jala Skulker. Tak lama kemudian, seberkas ghost ray hijau muncul dari kedua matanya dan bergerak dengan cepat memotong jala tersebut. Tuckpun bebas.

" Ally, kau..."

" Ally Phantom!" Skulker menyerukan namanya sebelum Danny mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Well, dia baru saja memanggilku." Kata Ally sambil menunjuk ke arah Skulker.

Danny memutar bola matanya. " Kau berhutang penjelasan kepada kami, Ally."

" Aku tahu. Itu bisa ditunggu,kan? "Ally menyeringai . "Sekarang, saatnya menghajar hantu!". Danny tersenyum setuju.

Danny dan Allypun meluncur terbang dan memberikan tinju kombinasi kepada Skulker. Hantu itu terpental beberapa senti. Selanjutnya, mereka berdua memberikan berbagai tendangan maupun pukulan kombinasi kepadanya. Skulker kembali berusaha membalas. Dia kembali melontarkan amunisi terakhirnya ke arah Danny dan Ally. Danny yang tidak siap tidak dapat menghindarinya. Namun, tak disangka, Ally membuat Ghost Shield yang berbeda dengan yag dibuat Danny. Ghost Shield tersebut menyerap energi rudal mini itu. Lalu, Ally menutup Ghost Shieldnya dengan sekali tepukan keras dan mengembalikan serangan Skulker dalam bentuk Ghost Ray yang keluar dari telunjuk dan jari tengah kanan Ally. Serangannya mengenai Skulker.

" Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Danny.

" Latihan." Kata Ally.

Melihat Skulker sudah lemah, Danny segera mengambil Termos Fentonnya.

" Ada kata-kata terakhir Skulker?" tanya Danny.

" Ally Phantom! Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar tidak ikut bersamaku! Suatu saat dia akan kembali ke sini dan menangkapmu!" ancam Skulker sebelum hantu itu tersedot ke dalam Termos Fenton.

Ancaman Skulker cukup membuat Ally mematung.

" Ally!" panggil Danny.

Ally tetap diam.

" Hei, Ally!" Danny memetik jarinya di depan wajah Ally. Dia tersadar.

" Ah, ya, Danny?"

" Kau baik-baik saja?"

" Ya, tentu. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Ally.

Heningpun kembali terjadi.

" Ally Phantom." Ally mengulurkan tangannya.

Danny tersenyum diapun menjabat tangan Ally." Danny Phantom. Senang bertemu denganmu."

" Ally, kau keren sekali!" puji Tuck.

Sam dan Tuck menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Tak kusangka kami bertemu dengan seorang Phantom la..ooff!"

Tiba-tiba Ally memeluk Sam. Membuat Danny dan Tuck ternganga.

" Umm...oke..Ally Phantom. Ini..berlebihan." kata Sam.

" Oh, hehe." Ally melepas pelukannya sambil cengengesan." Maaf." Dia kembali menjadi Ally Fenton.

" Ally Fenton, kenalkan, ini Tuck dan ini pacarku, Sam. Guys, kenalkan ini...'sepupuku', Ally Fenton."

" Hei, Ally."

Ally membalas sapaan Sam dengan tersenyum.

-AP-

Danny's Room

" Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan, Ally?" tanya Danny.

Ally mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Dia mengalungkan sebuah medali.

" Medali waktu? Kau datang dari masa depan?" tanya Tuck.

" Ya. Aku datang dari 25 tahun di masa yang akan datang."

" Nice.." guman Danny sirik. Mengingat bahwa hubungannya antara Clockwork dengannya berjalan tidak baik.

" Sedang apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sam.

" Sesuatu terjadi di masa depan yang juga akan berakibat di masa kini. Ghost Zone maupun dunia manusia sedang dalam bahaya. Aku ke sini atas permintaan Clockwork dan diriku sendiri." Jelas Ally. Diapun menatap Danny.

" Danny Phantom, aku minta bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan ini."

Danny mengangkat alisnya.

" Apa yang terjadi pada diriku di masa depan?"

Ally memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kemudian, dia membukanya kembali.

" Maaf, Danny. Aku tidak dapat menceritakannya. Bila aku mengatakan apa yang terjadi di masa depan, itu akan mempengaruhi kehidupan kalian di masa yang akan datang. Termasuk aku." Ally membuang mukanya.

" Kalau begitu, di masa depan kau siapa?"

" Aku...hanyalah sidekick dari Danny Phantom. Itu saja."

Heningpun terjadi. Danny, Tuck dan Sam saling pandang. Meminta persetujuan satu sama lain.

" Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu." Putus Danny.

" Jangan lupa, hitung kami masuk." Timpal Tuck.

Ally bernapas lega.

" Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargai kalian."

" Ngg..Aku rasa aku harus pulang. Aku masih harus mengurusi surat konfirmasi renovasi balai kota." Pamit si Walikota Muda Amity Park itu.

" Aku rasa aku juga harus pulang." Kata Sam.

" Ayo, akan kuantar kalian via udara." Kata Danny. Dia bertransformasi menjadi Danny Phantom.

" Kau mau ikut?"

" Tidak. Aku di sini saja." Ally menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bye, Ally." Pamit Tuck.

" Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi." Kata Sam.

" Sama-sama...Sam." balas Ally.

Dannypun merangkul pinggang Tuck dan Sam lalu, merekapun terbang. Ketika mereka bertiga sudah menjauh dari Fenton Works, Ally mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya; Ponsel Fenton terbaru di masanya.

" Hei, aku sudah menemukan mereka bertiga." Kata Ally kepada lawan bicara di ponselnya.

_" Bagus, Ally. Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka."_

" Yeah...kuharap begitu." Kata Ally sambil tersenyum lesu.

" Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

...

" Dude, aku merasa seperti menonton 'Back to The Future'" kata Tuck.

" Aku malah merasa de javu. Kau tahu, Danni Phantom." Kata Sam.

" Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar dari Ally." Kata Danny.

" Misalnya apa? Wajahnya yang terlihat mirip dengan Sam?" tanya Tuck.

" Hell yeah, Tuck! Aku juga berpikir begitu." Jawab Danny.

" Hei!" Sam memelototi Danny dan Tuck. Tidak terima dirinya disamakan dengan Ally.

Danny dan Tuck tertawa geli. Mereka tiba di depan jendela kamar Tuck. Danny mendaratkan Tuck di amabang jendela kamarnya.

" Thanks, Danny. Sampai besok." Ucap Tuck sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kini, tinggal Danny dan Sam.

" Kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Ingat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan 'sepupu ketigamu'?"

" Aku tahu, Sam. Walaupun dia masih misterius bagi kita, kelihatannya, dia tidak berpihak kepada 'Fruitloop' itu."

" Aku berharap begitu."

" Nah, sudah sampai." Danny mendaratkan Sam di kamarnya.

" Terima kasih, Danny." Sam mencium pipi Danny.

Danny tersenyum. Ini adalah momen yang membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia.

" Sampai besok, Gothic Girlku." Ucap Danny sambil menggunakan panggilan sayang-nya kepada Sam.

" Sampai besok juga, Ghost Boy." Balas Sam.

Dannypun pulang dan kembali ke kamarnya.

" Oh, Great!"

Ketika dia tiba di kamarnya, didapati Ally yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya.


End file.
